


how to train your prompto

by bigbadlawyerdad



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Praise Kink, Softcore Porn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadlawyerdad/pseuds/bigbadlawyerdad
Summary: "I take it you've been a good pet for your master, isn't that right, my dear?"A lesson in how to train your pet Prompto Argentum.-----written for day 3 of kinktober: dom + sub.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954441
Kudos: 17





	how to train your prompto

**Author's Note:**

> warning for afab genetalia mentions and afab genetalia terms. if that's not your cup of tea, i wouldn't recommend this fic :( i respect and fuck with you still tho!  
> that's the only trigger/content warning i have for this fic.  
> 1) the deadline to register to vote is fast approaching, check if your state still has it open and if it does, register and vote for biden! if you're legally able to vote, i reccomend you do the same!  
> 2) be careful of covid! wear a mask and socially distance!  
> love y'all and enjoy reading :)

Ignis took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that to get a good, long look at himself. In his humble opinion, well… he thought he looked gorgeous in this lingerie, thank you very much. The dark colors of the patterned lace contrasted nicely with his pale skin.

The lingerie in question was a silky-soft bralette, and though he by any means wasn't well endowed in the chest, it was still just as alluring, per Prompto's words. Then again the blonde seemed to love that particular area, worshipping it unusually frequently… on his lower half were crotchless panties, perfect for easy access to where he wanted his lover to be situated; head right between his legs and pleasuring him. Connected to the panties were a pair of garterbelt and fishnet stockings; they accentuated his legs perfectly so, along with the stiletto boots that reached just below his kneecaps. He decided to keep his hair down for this, and would place his glasses on the nightstand so they weren't caught in any… crossfire.

After taking a moment to admire himself, he opened the door to the bathroom teasingly slow, steam billowing out dramatically behind him to signify he had just finished showering, sighing when he found the pretty sight of Prompto on his hands and knees on the bed where he had left him before his shower, trembling where he was, a little vibrator taped to his clit and extra-sensetive nipples.

"I take it you've been a good pet for your master, isn't that right, my dear?" he fixated a hand atop Prompto's head and chuckled at the sound that tumbled from his loyal pet's lips. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against his ear before whispering. "Isn't that right,  _ pet?"  _ Ignis grabbed the golden, sparkling leash draped over his back, wrapping it around his hand a few times before tugging on it sharply, making him choke out in response. "Well? Aren't you going to answer?"

"Y- _ Yes,  _ master," Prompto finally responded in a wavering voice, only to have his leash tugged on again. "I didn't say you could talk, dearheart. Pups don't speak, now  _ do  _ they? Or do I have to keep training you to be keep that mouth shut?" Ignis purred, making Prompto shake his head energetically. A satisfied sound. "Good! That's what I like to see. Pups don't speak unless given explicit permission or when spoken to, isn't that right?"

The blonde nodded, hips dipping ever so slightly, desperate for friction, making Ignis tut in response, a hand settling itself on the broad expanse of his back. "Aw, poor thing… you must be  _ so  _ pent up, am I correct?" he didn't get a chance to do anything as Ignis continued. "There, there. We'll get to you soon enough, my dear, but for now… why don't you get up on your knees for me? Sit up, now. Up, up!" he tugged on Prompto's leash with urgency, but not enough to choke. He quickly obeyed orders, rising up to his knees and drawing his hands up to his chest, balling them up into little paw-like formations before giving Ignis the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Unfortunately for him, Ignis had the iron will of an iron giant, ironically enough.

The brunette lied down in front of him, getting himself comfortable with several unnecessary sounds as well as moaning, only making Prompto that much more wet; suddenly, he felt all three vibrators lower at once, making him give out a long, drawn-out whine. Ignis chuckled softly and reached up to ruffle the hair between his ears, which matched the color of his hair along with the tail currently plugged into his asshole and really…  _ not  _ helping him with the situation.

"Now, now, settle down, my little pup. You have yet to earn your orgasm," he sighed, and then seemed to stop for a moment before lifting himself a little. "Why don't you fluff my pillows for me, love? After all, you want master to be as comfortable as possible, do you not?"

Prompto promptly got to work on this order, taking the pillow behind Ignis and fluffing it up for him; he tried to ignore the sight of him lazily rubbing slow circles around his nipples behind the bralette, fluffing each single pillow with care-- why did they have so  _ many? _ \-- and once Ignis deemed his work enough, he let him know straight away. "That's a good boy, you did very well for me," he smiled, and as a reward, he kissed Prompto on the nose as gentle as he could, laughing whenever he was licked on the cheek by the blonde. Truly, he could not punish such adorable affections. Finally,  _ finally  _ Ignis lied down on the pillows, adjusting himself so that he was comfortable, before spreading his legs and dipping a finger between wet folds and teasingly rubbing them up and down.

"Now, why don't you be a good pup and eat your master out?"

That was all it took before Prompto dove in straight away, making Ignis gasp in response, quickly melting into a moan as he felt that absolutely sinful tongue dip between his folds and make quick work of that sensitive bundle of nerves, biting his lip as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his head falling down onto the pillows underneath him. It felt so easy to just let go like this, to have someone do the work of pleasuring him and making him feel good. Prompto knew what he liked, and he knew Prompto loved giving him what he liked.

That tongue slipped lower still, laving over his insides before licking a long stripe against his labia, and burying his head right back in between his legs as he teased at his twitching, leaking entrance. Ignis grasped his head and gasped at that, almost tempted to grind his hips into his face and just get off that way, but… no, not quite yet at least. He would let Prompto play a little longer. The blonde came back up to part his lips and suck at his clit, making Ignis hiss in response, playing with his hair now. "Mmnh, look at you, darling," he moaned softly, "you just adore making me feel like I'm in heaven, don't you? I love the way you eat me like it's the last meal you'll ever have, savoring every taste you're given," he whispered, and bucked his hips a little at the whimper Prompto gave him. "If only I could have you here forever, sweetheart. You're so useful to me like this, you're my good boy-- no, my  _ best  _ boy," he praised.

Prompto finally filled his hot, aching hole with his tongue, and Ignis cried out as he arched his back, fluttering around him as he fucked him in quick, shallow thrusts with that wet muscle of his, licking his walls and flicking against his rim mercilessly. "Mmh,  _ fuck!  _ Yes, pet,  _ just  _ like that- oh,  _ gods,  _ you're wonderful!"

If he kept going, he just might…

Ignis' legs  _ writhed  _ in pleasure, and Prompto must be able to tell he was getting close, because he thrusted even  _ faster,  _ his hands clasping his thighs tightly, pinching every once in a while, but then sliding up to rub at his clit. His breath caught in his throat at that, and encouraged Prompto to keep going at it as he pushed his face into his crotch with a squeal, babbling incoherently at him to keep going, don't stop, and that he was going to cum--

And then he did.

Ignis froze, hand still pushing Prompto to him intimately as he rode out his orgasm, toes curling and mouth falling open in a silent scream, the overwhelming feeling crashing into him and washing over him like the waves of the roaring Lucian sea, ebbing away as time passed and loosening his grip on Prompto, panting quietly to himself and regaining his focus.  _ Fuck,  _ he knew just how to eat him out. It took him a moment to recover, grasping the sheets beneath his to ground himself and taking deep breaths, just as the sound of his pet's yipping reached his ear, and the gentle poke of a nose against his cheek was felt.

"Mm," Ignis hummed and turned his head towards him, kissing his cheek in response-- he looked down to see Prompto's thighs parted around his own, slowly grinding down against it, and Ignis laughed. "I suppose you need a reward for being such a good pup, yes? Just give me a moment my love, I promise you'll get to cum," he murmured, pecking his lips before turning the setting on the vibes up to the maximum setting.

Prompto ground against his thigh much faster now, and Ignis captured the pup's lips with his own, playing with the hair between his ears, the other hand reaching down and rubbing his clit and playing with his nipples. "Cum for me, pup," he whispered softly against his mouth, "cum for me, you've earned it, come on… just a little more, darling, oh--"

Prompto's eyes rolled back just like Ignis' had as his hips jerked against his thigh now, kissing him softly as he rode out his own orgasm as well, praising him the entire time and stroking his sides, before Prompto slumped against him, hips still jerking from the overstimulation of the vibes still taped to his body. Ignis made quick work of turning them off, peeling off the tape and placing them in the armiger for now, before unclasping the collar around his neck, doing the same with the leash attached to it and placing it in the armiger as well. He laid Prompto down on the bed beside him, rubbing his back and cuddling him as he took off the headband and eased the tail out of him, doing the same thing he did with the other toys, as he came back.

Prompto was silent as he nuzzled against Ignis' neck, making the elder of the two laugh softly and kiss his forehead, pressing his nose to his hair and inhaling deeply. "Are you there, sweetheart?" he checked in with the gunslinger, only to get a hum and owlish blink in return, Ignis grinning. He took it as a good sign, and Prompto smiled up at him, happy to be the source of his joy. "Mmmh… debatable," he finally answered, "that… was the best sex I've ever had, Iggy," he muttered against his collarbone as he laid his head back down on his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut, "thanks. For indulging me like this… it was… good. You're good. I love you."

"And I you," he tapped his nose in response, taking a moment to detangle himself from Prompto and undress from his current getup, only for him to whine in response. "Oh, hush," he teased, "I'll only be a moment. It'd be terribly uncomfortable to sleep in this…" Prompto pouted up at him, but regardlessly he didn't say a word, watching intently as Ignis undressed and threw the lingerie at his luggage, worrying about it later. It's not like Gladio and Noctis didn't know what went on between them; in fact, they were part of it. But they'd just happened to send the two out today because it was a  _ them  _ day.

He rose up from the bed, fetching a washing cloth and wetting it with warm water; it was quick work, coming back seconds later to wipe Prompto down carefully as well as himself, taking care to clean their most private areas last, stuffing the wet cloth into a bright green dirty clothes mesh bag beside the bed before cuddling up to his boyfriend, who sighed and snuggled up to him rather quickly as Ignis turned off the lamp beside them, shrouding them in darkness. They hadn't bothered to part the curtains of the window, not wanting anyone to see them like this.

"Night, Iggy," Prompto yawned, and Ignis buried his nose into his hair, curling up around him and letting his eyes flutter shut, rubbing Prompto's back. "Goodnight to you as well, my dear."

5 minutes later found him peacefully sleeping.


End file.
